Havenau
Das Dörfchen Havenau liegt direkt unterhalb der Todesbresche im Osten der Östlichen Pestländer. Wissenswertes Es steht unter dem Schutz des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges und ist das erste Angriffsziel der Truppen der Geißel von Acherus. Prinz Valanar schickt seine Todesritter an die südliche Front, um die scharlachroten Kreuzfahrer zu töten. Die Leichen sollen in Ruhe gelassen werden, damit die Geißel sie für den Todesfeldzug einsetzen kann. Doch die Todesritter sollen die flüchtenden Dorfbewohner von Havenau erledigen. Tote Soldaten nehmen die Kreuzzügler in Kauf, doch einfache Bürger? das erfüllt die Herzen der Menschen mit Furcht. Quest 55: Leid wird vom Chaos getrieben Doch jeder Mensch, der vor dem Angriff aus Havenau fliehen will, um sich in Neu Avalon in Sicherheit zu bringen, sieht sich den Himmelsverfinsterern gegenüber, die es ganz besonders darauf abgesehen haben, jeden zu töten, der an Flucht denkt. Quest 55: Heute Abend speisen wir in Havenau Die Pferde aus den Ställen sind derweil eine besondere Beute der Todesritter und so kommt es regelmäßig zu Diebstählen dieser Reittiere. Wrath of the Lichking - Beta All diese Angriffe lassen den Scharlachroten Kreuzzug wild werden. Sie bestellen alle Streitkräfte außerhalb von Neu Avalon ab und errichten eine Blockade am Lichtgipfel. Sie versuchen gleichzeitig wie verzweifelt die Mine von Havenau leerzuschürfen und das Erz auf die Fregatten zu verladen, die an der Küste vor Anker liegen. Gothik der Ernter, Großnekromant des Lichkönigs, soll deshalb wenig Unruhe stiften, denn er hält ein Geschenk parat, das er gerne dem Scharlachroten Kreuzzug machen würde... Quest 55: Gothik der Ernter Minen von Havenau Gothik der Ernter hat die Mine von Havenau zu seinem Ziel erklärt. Oder vielmehr die Scharlachroten Minenarbeiter, die dort drinnen arbeiten. Mithilfe der Gabe des Ernters, einem tragbaren Seuchenverbreiter, hat er die Arbeiter in Ghule verwandelt und so Streitkräfte des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs ins Chaos gestürzt. Quest 55: Das Geschenk, das nicht aufhört zu schenken Lichtgipfel Nach dem Angriff der Geißel auf die Mine stellen nur die Streitkräfte des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs bei Neu Avalon und dem Lichtgipfel noch eine Herausforderung dar. Die Zeit, die scharlachrote Flotte beim Lichtgipfel anzugreifen, ist gekommen, denn das Ablenkungsmanöver an der Mine hat sie ins Chaos gestürzt. Die Menschen versuchen verzweifelt, die Gegend freizuräumen und zu ihren Schiffen zurückzukehren. Prinz Valanar nutzt diese Gelegenheit, um ihrer Flotte den letzten Stoß zu versetzen. Denn er rechtnet damit, dass die Diener des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugsin ihrer Eile einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begehen werden: Sie vergessen ihre Loren aus den Minen zu überprüfen. Prinz Valanar schleust deshalb einen seiner Todesritter in eine abgestellte Lore und läßt einen Scharlachroten Minenarbeiter sich unwissentlich darum kümmern, dass der Agent sicher hinter feindliche Linien gebracht wird. Sobald dieser dann an Bord einer ihrer Schiffe ist, wird er ihre Kanonen gegen sie verwenden. Quest 55: Gelegenheitsangriff Quest 55: Massaker am Lichtgipfel Sieg der Geißel Nachdem Havenau von der Geißel überrannt wurde, wurde Noth der Seuchenfürst dazu beauftragt, einen Seuchenkessel zusammenzustellen und auf dem Kürbisbeet zu errichten. Doch dafür benötigt er Hilfe. Direkt hinter dem Tor von Neu Avalon befindet sich das Gasthaus. Dort soll ein leerer Kessel gestohlen werden, und aus der Schmiede, die sich in der Nähe des Tores befindet, besorgem ihm seine Helfen eine Eisenkette. Danach kann der Kessel seine faule Verderbnis ausspeien und über das Land verbreiten. Das Gas des Kessels ist für alles Lebendige tödlich, erfüllt die Diener der Geißel jedoch mit Macht. Wie mit allen Schöpfungen der Geißel, so nährt sich auch diese mit allem, was tot ist, und wird stärker, je länger sie sich nähren kann ... und dieser Kessel wird mit Kreuzfahrerschädel genährt. Quest 55: Des Seuchenfürstens Gesuch Quest 55: Noths Spezialgebräu Verwandte Themen Forscherliga-Tenor Quellen Kategorie:Östliche Pestländer